Sick
by Oresama Love
Summary: Sakura sakit dan Nozaki jadi aneh. /bad summary? RnR


**Sick **

**Umetaro N. x Chiyo S.**

**© Izumi Tsubaki **

...

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari yang sial bagi seorang Sakura. Gadis dengan surai oranye panjang. Yang selalu terlihat dengan 2 buah pita polkadot miliknya. Dia yang biasanya selalu terlihat ceria dengan menuju ke sekolah untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang ia kagumi dan membantu melakukan _beta_. Hari ini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanya bisa berbaring di kasur. Dengan suhu tubuh yang mencapai 39 derajat celcius. Ia bahkan kesusahan untuk membuka kelopak matanya.

"Ah, kenapa aku harus sakit sih." gumam Sakura pelan. Ia ingin sekali pergi ke sekolah. Disini sangat sepi sekali. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menengok kearah tanda tangan Nozaki yang ia pajang di kamarnya. Sangat sepi. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana keadaan di sekolah tanpa kehadirannya, terlebih lagi Nozaki.

Dia sangat penasaran.

...

Pagi hari di sekolah Roman. Nozaki sudah sampai dikelasnya yang sangat biasa. Murid pria biasanya menyapa Nozaki namun kalau murid perempuan, mereka masih memiliki dendam pada Nozaki soal _Valentine _dulu. Dan ia hanya membalas dengan nada datar khas yang ia miliki.

Nozaki kini duduk di kursinya, sambil menopang dagunya dan melihat keluar jendela. Kebetulan ia sudah mengumpulkan seri manga miliknya. Jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Bel masuk juga masih lama lagi. Ia pikir ia akan mengunjungi Sakura di kelas A. Kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kelasnya, namun aneh. Biasanya Sakura akan mengunjungi dirinya lebih dulu.

"Yosh." Nozaki bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Dengan ekspresi datar yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai di kelas Sakura. Ia kini sudah berada di depan pintu kelas gadis yang berstatus sebagai asistennya. Pandangannya terlihat mencari-cari sosok mungil itu. Aneh sekali, gadis itu belum datang. Itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Nozaki. Dan tiba-tiba seorang pria yang ia ketahui sebagai ketua kelas datang menghampiri dirinya. Nozaki hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ah, Nozaki. Kau pasti mencari Sakura ya? Dia hari ini tidak hadir karena sakit." Tidak heran mengapa ketua kelas A tahu. Kedekatan mereka berdua sudah diketahui oleh seluruh kelas murid tahun ke-2. Dan tampaknya mereka memiliki hubungan yang serius.

"Sakit?" Nozaki terlihat diam sambil menopang dagunya. Lalu ia terlihat mengepal tangannya. Ekspresinya berubah semangat. "Sepertinya aku mendapat sebuah ide. Terima kasih telah memberitahu." Setelah itu, Nozaki pergi menuju ke kelas Mikoshiba.

"Hah?" Ketua kelas ruang A hanya bisa terbengong mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Nozaki. Menurutnya respon yang diberikan Nozaki sangat tidak sesuai dengan isu soal hubungan romantis antara Nozaki dan Sakura. Ah, sepertinya ia tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan satu itu. Dia sendiri juga harus mencari pacar.

Perjalanan untuk menuju ke kelas Mikoshiba memang tidak terlalu jauh. Nozaki hanya tinggal melewati 6 kelas yang setiap pintu jaraknya tidak jauh. Di setiap langkahnya, ia disapa oleh beberapa siswa yang mengenal dirinya. Nozaki itu cukup terkenal di kalangan murid laki-laki.

Sekarang ia sudah sampai di depan kelas Mikoshiba. Ruang 2-G, ia bisa menjumpai langsung pria dengan surai merah milik pria itu yang sangat mencolok. Ia menyapa sosok itu dengan biasa.

"Yo, Mikoshiba."

"Hn, Nozaki? Ada perlu apa?" Jelas saja pria dengan surai merah ini bertanya. Nozaki tidak begitu sering keluar dari kelas. Ia yakin, pria dengan postur tinggi mencapai 190 cm itu memiliki sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Ah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisa ikut denganku?"

Mikoshiba hanya mengangguk saja. Dan Nozaki pun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah yang akan menjadi tempat mereka mengobrol. Mikoshiba hanya mengikuti kemana Nozaki berjalan.

"Er..."

Mikoshiba tampak kebingungan dengan Nozaki. Sepertinya ini adalah obrolan serius, sampai-sampai pria dengan tubuh tinggi itu ingin membicarakannya di tempat yang pribadi. Dan kini, sampailah mereka diatap sekolah setelah menaiki anak tangga yang tak sedikit.

"Jadi Nozaki, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ingin bilang kalau Sakura sedang sakit. Aku ingin menjenguknya. Jadi kau temani aku."

Seketika bola mata Mikoshiba melebar. Ini sangat jarang sekali terjadi. Belum lagi ia tahu soal perasaan Sakura ke Nozaki. Mungkinkah Nozaki juga menyukai Sakura?. Mikoshiba pun tersenyum sambil menyentikkan jarinya.

"Oi, oi. Kau pikir siapa orang dihadapanmu ini? Aku bahkan bisa menemanimu untuk melamarnya."

"…" Nozaki terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mikoshiba. Ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang pas, jadi ia membiarkan ucapan Mikoshiba seperti angin lewat. "Baiklah, pulang sekolah. Aku tunggu."

"N-Nozaki! Ada apa dengan ekspresimu!?" wajah Mikoshiba merah padam setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Ia terlihat menutupi kedua wajahnya.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, Mikoshiba. Ayo masuk ke kelas." Nozaki berjalan meninggalkan Mikoshiba.

"Oi! Kau mengajak kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?! Nozaki, sialan!" Ia berlari mengejar Nozaki. Dengan ekspresi kesal diwajahnya.

...

Pelajaran di sekolah pun telah usai. Nozaki segera meninggalkan kelasnya dengan ekspresi tenang yang ia miliki. Ia kini berjalan menuju ke kelas A. Tadi ia lupa untuk menanyakan alamat rumah Sakura pada ketua kelas ruang A itu. Sebelumnya, Nozaki belum pernah ke rumah Sakura.

Untungnya, ketua kelas ruang A belum beranjak pulang sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan alamat Sakura dengan lancar. Setelah itu ia menemui Mikoshiba yang terlihat berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Yo, Mikoshiba. Ayo kita pergi."

"Kau tidak mengajak Hori-senpai atau Wakamatsu?" tanya Mikoshiba. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

"Aku pikir mereka sedang sibuk. Jadi aku pikir aku tak akan menganggu mereka berdua." ujar Nozaki.

Sebuah senyuman simpul pun terukir dibibir tipis milik Mikoshiba. Nozaki, walaupun terlihat kaku dan membosankan. Ia juga punya sisi perhatian pada orang lain, apalagi yang ia kenal dengan baik.

"Jadi, kau punya alamat Sakura?"

Nozaki menunjukkan selembar kertas kecil kepada Mikoshiba. Disitu bertuliskan alamat tempat Sakura tinggal.

"Kau benar-benar niat ya, Nozaki."

...

Kini Nozaki dan Mikoshiba sudah sampai ditempat Sakura tinggal. Setelah menaiki kereta untuk menuju ke tempat ini. Kalau diperhatikan, tempat tinggal Sakura termasuk bangunan rumah yang cukup biasa. Bukannya ingin menyindir atau merendahkan tapi tetap saja walau biasa, Nozaki tidak bisa menggambarnya.

"Jadi… ini rumah Sakura ya." Mikoshiba mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menopang dagu. Ia sebenarnya ingin memecahkan keheningan ini. Sedari tadi, Nozaki tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Ya, benar. Sudah sesuai dengan yang tertuliskan di kertas." Nozaki pun menyimpan selembar kertas itu di saku blazernya. Ia melangkahkan kaki. Dan kini telah menginjakkan kaki di halaman rumah Sakura. Tepat sekali, ada seorang wanita yang diduga sebagai Ibu Sakura sedang menyirami bunga.

Mikoshiba ikut memasuki halaman rumah Sakura. Ia melihat ke kanan maupun kiri. Di dalam benaknya, ia merasa sedikit takut juga. Ia tidak biasa dengan tempat baru.

"Maaf menganggu. Apa anda ibunya Sakura Chiyo?" tanya Nozaki.

"Eh? Iya! Apa kau teman sekolahnya?"

Nozaki mengangguk.

"Ayo masuk. Chiyo pasti senang." Nona Sakura tampak sangat senang atas kehadiran Nozaki dan Mikoshiba. Seharian ini, anaknya terlihat kesepian, jadi anaknya pasti akan senang. Belum lagi, ia mengetahui bahwa teman anak perempuannya itu pria yang tampan.

...

Dan kini, kembali pada Sakura yang terlihat masih terbaring lemas di kasurnya. Ia tertidur pulas karena tak sanggup menahan rasa pusing yang terus-terusan menganggu dirinya. Dan lagi, ia merasa sakit kepanasan sekarang. Jantungnya terasa sesak sampai ia kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Sakura."

Suara yang sangat ia kenali membuat kelopak mata yang terasa berat kini berusaha untuk melihat jelas, siapa sosok itu? Mungkinkah itu Nozaki?. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir.

"Ah… Nozaki-kun. Kau datang?" Kalau saja ia sedang sehat, mungkin dia akan bersorak kegirangan. Namun, kalau dia baik-baik saja, mana mungkin Nozaki datang.

"Yo, Sakura." suara lainnya menyusul. Itu adalah suara Mikoshiba.

"Ah… Mikorin juga."

Nozaki kini berada disamping kasur Sakura. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan tanda tangan miliknya yang dipajang rapi di meja yang berada di samping kasur Sakura. Sedangkan, Sakura. Ia baru saja menyadari keberadaan benda itu. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Ia takut kalau Nozaki akan menganggapnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku membawa makanan untukmu. Ini buatanku sendiri." ujar Nozaki. Ia menaruh plastik berisi kotak makanan di dalamnya pada meja yang berada tepat disamping Sakura.

"Nn, a-ah. Terima kasih, Nozaki-kun. Aku sangat terharu." Rasanya Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, walaupun ia sedang didalam keadaan yang rumit. Sepertinya sifat tidak peka Nozaki ada bagusnya juga.

"Hey, Sakura. Bukankah ini tanda tangan Nozaki? Kapan kau mendapatkannya?" Daritadi Mikoshiba diam hanya untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura memajang rapi tanda tangan yang diberikan Nozaki. Sebesar itukah perasaannya?

"M-Mikorin!" mata Sakura membulat dengan lebar. Padahal ia baru saja ingin merasa lega namun pria bersurai merah itu berhasil membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan cepat. Ditambah wajahnya bertambah merah sekarang.

"Ah, ini," Nozaki berjalan kearah Mikoshiba dan ikut memperhatikan kertas tanda tangan yang ia berikan pada Sakura beberapa bulan lalu. Ia pun tersenyum tipis,"Inikah yang dinamakan penggemar berat?"

Sakura hanya bisa terisak di dalam hati. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, Nozaki juga tidak sadar tentang perasaan yang ia miliki kepada pria itu.

Mikoshiba melirik ke arah Sakura. Ia mungkin akan menggunakan saat ini untuk membuat mereka jadi lebih dekat. Kasihan juga Sakura kalau diperhatikan.

"Nozaki, apa kau hanya berpikir yang Sakura lakukan ini hanya karena ia penggemarmu?"

"Ah... ya. Aku pikir begitu." Nozaki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"…" Mikoshiba kini terdiam. Nozaki memang sulit untuk dipancing. "Ah, masa begitu? Apa kau tidak merasakan ada perasaan aneh di dalam hatimu?" ia tampak berusaha keras.

"Ya, ada perasaan aneh di dalam hatiku."

Mikoshiba terlihat senang mendengar itu. "Kapan perasaan itu datang?"

"Saat aku melihat sekaligus tahu, kalau aku memiliki penggemar berat."

Sepertinya sudah cukup. Mikoshiba bisa menanyakan langsung inti dari pertanyaan yang ia berikan. Namun, Sakura terlihat memberi gestur untuk berhenti. Ia tidak menurut."Nozaki… apa kau menyu—"

"Ah!"

Pandangan Mikoshiba dan Nozaki kini teralih kearah Sakura yang jatuh dari kasurnya. Yang sebenarnya adalah kesengajaan yang dibuat oleh Sakura. Ia tidak siap untuk sakit hati lagi, jika tahu Nozaki hanya menganggapnya teman.

Nozaki tampak bergegas untuk membantu Sakura kembali ke kasurnya. Dengan pandangan khawatir yang ia tujukan. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

"…I-Iya." Sakura sampai bergetar saat menjawab pertanyaan Nozaki. Ia baru saja melihat ekspresi tidak biasa dari wajah Nozaki. Itu membuatnya berdebar.

Sepertinya Mikoshiba bisa mengetahui jawaban Nozaki tentang pertanyaannya yang terputus tadi. Sebagai teman yang baik, tentu saja ia ingin melihat kedua temannya yang saling suka menjadi pasangan yang sebenarnya, tapi bagaimana?. Dan Mikoshiba memutuskan untuk mendekat kearah keduanya. Dan sayang sekali, sebuah kesialan menimpa dirinya. Ia tersandung oleh kaki Nozaki, sehingga ia terjatuh dengan membuat kepala Nozaki tertunduk dengan bibirnya yang menyentuh bibir Sakura.

Mata kedua insan itu saling bertatapan. Sakura jelas merah padam wajahnya namun Nozaki masih bisa menahan diri. Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mikoshiba, lain kali hati-hati." ucap Nozaki. Ia pun berdiri dan membantu sahabat merahnya itu.

"Maaf, Nozaki. Aku ceroboh." Mikoshiba sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. Pipinya merona merah karena baru saja melihat langsung adegan ciuman di depan matanya.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Nozaki.

Mikoshiba mengangguk. Dan Nozaki pun keluar lebih dulu. Dia hendak berpamitan dengan Sakura, namun gadis itu telah tak sadarkan diri. Mikoshiba tersenyum tipis lalu menyusul Nozaki.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah hari ini. Mungkin hubungan Nozaki dan Sakura akan berlanjut, atau mungkin keduanya saling pura-pura tidak tahu.

Dan keesokan paginya, Sakura telah sehat. Ia kini bisa bergerak dengan bebas, walau setiap saatnya menjerit kecil soal ciuman tak sengaja dirinya dengan Nozaki kemarin.

Sekarang, Sakura mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Nozaki, namun, yang ia lihat pertama kali dilayar ponselnya adalah pemberitahuan masuk pesan dari Mikoshiba.

Dan isinya adalah,

Nozaki sakit.

**THE END **

**A/N: **Hai, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom GSNK dengan membawa OTP saya sebagai pemain utama, xD Terimakasih buat yang udah baca.

RnR, please? :D


End file.
